Operation Wincest
by Stormi Sky
Summary: The police are desperately searching for the two brothers who just escaped from prison, which is how Dean gets his next brilliant idea. Or, this time, maybe not so brilliant. Fake!Wincest...or whatever. It's silly and it's humor. Enjoy!
1. I call it wincest

**_Hey, here's my sad attempt at humor. Haha, maybe I should stick to my other stuff...whatever my other stuff is...Well, anyway, here's the story. It's fake wincest...so those of you who don't like Wincest might still like my story...Give it a shot and review okies? Love ya all._**

**Operation Wincest**

**Chapter One: I call it Wincest**

"Dean, explain the plan to me again," Sam Winchester said as he and his older brother pulled into the parking lot of some motel. It was late and they had been driving for two days straight. Both were tired and needed some sleep before taking off again. To where, neither were sure. But they had recently broken out of prison, and the police were hot on their trail somehow. "I don't really get it."

"Sammy, how many times am I going to have to go through this?" Dean asked his little brother with a sigh. He parked his '67 Impala and turned to look at Sam. "The police are after two brothers, right?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, not really seeing how this explained anything. "They have our names, our appearances, and some of our family information."

"Right, well, we change our names-"

"Which they'll be expecting," Sam interrupted.

"And the way they described us was way too vague, no one will guess it's us," Dean continued as if he hadn't been cut off. "And these people don't know shit about our family."

"How is that a plan exactly?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, uh, oh come on. You'll just have to wait and see Sammy," Dean said with a grin and got out of the car. Sam sighed and followed him, climbing out of the car as well and walking into the lobby. Inside, a man with bright red hair and too many freckles greeted them.

"Hey there," Dean said with the grin still on his face, "one room."

The man's mouth formed a frown as he looked at the two. He reached down to a cabinet under his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. His eyes scanned the paper and he looked up at the two. "Winchesters?"

"Nope, my name is Haze Vozinelik, and this here is Reid Sanders," Dean said with a fake grin this time. Sam could tell Dean was putting his plan, whatever his great plan was, into motion. Now all the younger could do was watch his big brother work.

"Right. Well, you know you two sound an awful lot like those Winchester criminals," the man said handing them the paper. Dean scanned it, feigning interest. Sam sighed as he read it over Dean's shoulder and thought '_Too vague my ass.'_

"Well, that _is_ strange isn't it?" Dean said with a mock surprise. "But these two, as good-looking as this Dean guy sounds, have one big difference from us. They're brothers."

"Yeah? And how do I know you two aren't brothers?" the motel manager asked Dean skeptically. "For all I know you could be the Winchesters just pretending to be friends."

"Friends?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "I never said we were friends."

"Oh yeah, then what are you?" the man asked, reaching over to the telephone. "Because let me tell you, I'm all set and ready to phone the cops."

"Hey, no need for that. All you had to do was ask." Dean reached over to Sam and wrapped one of his arms around the younger's waist, pulling his brother close to him. "We're boyfriends."

The man looked between the two, slightly surprised. Slowly, he moved his hand away from the phone. Dean grinned at his plan working perfectly. Sam did his best attempt at a smile, which was hard when his big brother's hand was now on his ass. He nodded and added, "Yeah, this guy and me, inseparable."

"Inseparable," Dean repeated in agreement, pulling his brother as close to him as humanly possible. "So, can we have a room or not? It's been a long day."

The man's frown deepened in thought, but he finally put his attention on the guest book in front of him. "All right, a king-sized then?"

"Yeah, one king, please," Dean said with his most charming smile. The man made an annoyed noise and wrote some stuff down in his book. "How long you need the room for?"

"A week," Sam said suddenly, making Dean look at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam just gave him the puppy-dog look he was so good at. So Dean shrugged and looked back at the guy. "You heard my man."

"Right, $190.00 then," the man said, looking at them both still with distaste. But Dean wasn't sure now if it was because he thought they were liars or because he thought they were gay. Either way it didn't really matter, as long as they got a room without the police coming to check them out. He took out his wallet with the hand not currently grabbing Sam's ass, and flipped it open, taking out the needed amount.

Sam watched his brother with slight interest as to why Dean wasn't using a credit card scam like usual. After all, he'd hustled that money in a poker game just a few days ago, before they had took off from the cops. And Dean was always protective of the money he earned, so it made Sam wonder. He decided it was probably another way to lose the cops though.

"Enjoy your stay," the man said in a way that told the two he really didn't mean it. He handed them two keys.

"Thanks, uh," Dean said, leaning forward slightly to read the guy's nametag as he took the keys, "Jimmy. And don't worry about it not being enjoyable," Dean added as he pulled Sam to him again. Sam really wanted to slug him, especially as Dean leaned up and gave the younger a quick peck on the cheek. Dean continued with, "I mean, 'Cause this guy here, he's great in bed. I mean, he screams like a gir-"

Dean was cut off as his little brother's foot stomped down on his own. He winced, but looked at the motel manager, Jimmy, and laughed it off. "Guess I've said too much. See ya' later Jimbo."

Dean turned with his arm still around his little brother and led them both out of the door into the chilly night air. As soon as they were out Jimmy's sight, Dean whipped his arm away from Sam and said, "Dude, get off me!"

"Whatever man, you were the one all over me," Sam said taking a few steps away from Dean as they continued to their room. "So this was your brilliant plan? Make us look like a gay couple?"

"It's good, huh?" Dean said looking to Sam with a grin, obviously proud of his plan.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, Dean, brilliant."

"Damn straight," Dean said as they got to their room and he unlocked the door. They entered and took a quick look around the checkerboard design on the walls, floor, and furniture before Dean went to the bed and turned back to Sam. "I call bed."

"Yeah, I figured you might," Sam said, closing the door and locking it. "But, that's too bad, because I'm calling it."

"I called it first!" Dean argued, blocking the bed protectively. "You get the floor!"

"Like Hell I do!" Sam said trying to push past his brother, but when Dean refused to let him pass, he tackled him onto the bed.

"Get off!" Dean said, struggling under Sam, who replied with, "No, you're the one getting off!"

They struggled like that a few more minutes until there was a knock on the door. Dean, who had just been flipped onto his back, and was currently under Sam, looked to the door with curiosity. "Maid! Anyone here?"

Sam sighed and started getting up to open the door, but stopped when he felt Dean grab his wrist. He looked down at Dean and Dean placed his hand over Sam's mouth with his hand that wasn't grabbing his little brother's wrist. There was another short knock on the door and Dean took a deep breath with a grin to Sam.

"Oh, God, Sam!" Dean moaned, and Sam was sure people five rooms over heard him. The younger blushed and tried to shut Dean up, but it was hopeless. "Sam, ah, that hurts!"

A faint "oh my!" was heard outside the door and the sound of footsteps hurrying away. Someone pounded on the wall across from them, yelling to keep it down. Dean just laughed and let go of Sam's wrist. Sam jumped up from the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of his beet-red face in a mirror and sighing. He was going to kill Dean for that, plain and simple.

"Taking a shower Sammy? Want me to join you?" Dean teased as he stretched out on the bed, deciding that he had won the rights to use it for the night.

"No, I think I'll do fine by myself Dean," Sam said, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Dean laughed and shook his head. He heard the water start up and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and shouted, "Hey, Sam!"

"What Dean?" Sam asked, his voice rising above the sound of the shower.

"Come here!"

"Kind of in the middle of something!" Sam replied.

"Come on Sammy! It's an emergency!" Dean yelled and waited only a few seconds before Sam ran out. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling. "Dude, you could have put something on."

"You said it was an emergency," Sam said and grabbed the towel near the bathroom doorway, wrapping it around his waist. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean said with a shrug, his eyes going back to look at Sam. "I just thought of something."

Sam sighed. "Oh God. What?"

"Well, I call it wincest," Dean said with a grin, proud of himself for discovering the word.

"Um…wincest?"

"Yeah, Winchester incest," Dean replied with the same victorious grin. "Cool huh?"

"Cool? Dude, that's just weird," Sam replied turning to go back into the bathroom. "Why don't you think about something useful for a change? Like how to lose the cops."

"This _is_ a way to lose the cops. Operation Wincest," Dean argued. He sat up and gestured towards the lobby. "Remember the guy from the lobby? We had him completely fooled."

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I'm going to go finish my shower now, alright?" Sam said and shut the door behind him.

"Alright, hurry up! I want to go to the bar!"

"Yeah, fine! But, Dean, there might be a slight problem with that."

"What? What kind of problem?"

"Well, you know. With Operation Wincest and everything, I'm just wondering, the bar we're going to…gay or straight?"

"Shit, didn't think about that. Uh…gay?"

"Just kill me now, alright?"

**_What did you think? Let me know please so I can make it better next chapter...well...third chapter, cause the second is already done...but if i don't get enough reveiw, I think I'll just forget about the whole humor thing..._**


	2. If we had a kid

**_Okay, second chapter since I got so many awesome reviews. I love reviews! The topic of this chapter is kind of...odd. But I found myself randomly thinking about how Sam's kid would act and how Dean's would...then kind of put it together. Next chapter is Dean and Sammy's frightening gay bar experience, so stay tuned!!_**

****

**Chapter 2: If we had a Kid**

"I still can't believe you actually want to go to a gay bar," Sam complained as he stared out the window of the impala. He glanced over to Dean, who was currently focused on staring at the police car two lanes over.

"Well, we have to convince people that we're actually a gay couple," Dean pointed out as he watched the cop turn onto a side street. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Sam. "You think this is easy for me?"

"Considering we're going to a place with girls and beer, yeah I do," Sam replied, crossing his arms and pouting.

Dean sighed. "Considering the girls there are going to be lesbian and could care less about me, it _will_ be hard."

"Yeah, I guess. Especially with all the guys that are going to be checking you out," Sam laughed. Dean frowned and stayed focused on the road, now ignoring his little brother. A few minutes passed by and Sam asked, "So, how far is this gay bar?"

"Another twenty minutes," Dean answered, muttering a curse when a car behind him got a little too close to his car for comfort. "Get the hell away from my baby you punks!"

"Uh, Dean, pretty sure they can't hear you."

"Shut up Sam. I'm putting on some music," Dean said and pushed the button on his cassette player. Right after, Metallica filled the impala. Dean tapped the rhythm as he hummed the tune.

"Dean, I've been wondering. How'd you come up with this great plan anyway?" Sam asked, sarcasm heavy on the word 'great'.

"Well, I was using your laptop, you know, surfing for porn-"

"Dude, do you know how much that stuff messes computers up?" Sam interrupted, obviously angry with Dean for doing something so irresponsible. Dean just shrugged and continued, "Anyway, I thought I found another site. But turns out, it was gay incest stuff. You know pictures of brothers, uh, banging each other. Well, that's when I got the idea for us."

"Right, so you, uh, see brothers doing it, and you think of us?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. Sometimes Dean was so strange it almost scared him.

"What? It was a good idea," Dean said defensively. "Besides, if anyone could pull it off, it'd be you and me."

"Oh, really? And why's that?"

"Well, people think we're gay all the time anyway. Might as well let them believe it."

"You're weird dude," Sam said with a shake of his head. He sighed and laid his head against the cool window. "One thing is for sure. Once this whole thing is over, we're never talking about this again."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said with a small smile, going back to focusing on the car behind him. Some teenager in the passenger seat gave him the finger and Dean pressed on his horn repeatedly, then of course gave the boy the same message with his own finger. The car pulled off the highway shortly after that and the brothers just relaxed, staring out the front window and listening to Metallica.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"What do you think it would be like if we had a kid?"

Sam turned to look at his brother like he was insane, which Sam was pretty sure of by now. "Uh, what?"

"You know, just in case someone asks. Gay people always have dreams for their kids," Dean explained.

"Dean, not just homosexual people have ideas of their ideal children," Sam told his brother with a sigh.

"Hmm, does that mean you have ideas of what you'd want our kid to be like?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"_My _kid Dean, not ours," Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "And yeah, I guess I've thought about it."

"Right, well, listen to my ideas first," Dean said as he turned down the blaring music so they could hear each other better. "Our kid's going to be a fireman, have millions of girlfriends, and get rich by saving a millionaire from his burning mansion."

"Uh, no," Sam said simply, shaking his head at Dean's ideas.

"Oh really?" Dean asked with a small frown. "Well, then, please enlighten me by your brilliant ideas."

"Fine," Sam said. This conversation was really weird, even for Dean. For one, them having a child was impossible unless they adopted. And two, the entire thought was too disturbing to even think about. "He's going to be a lawyer. He's going to have a beautiful wife and three children who come up and visit me every couple weeks."

Dean let these thoughts settle and then burst out laughing. "Sammy, no way in Hell my son is going to be a lawyer!"

"Right, because a fireman is so much better."

"Dude, they save lives!" Dean exclaimed, defending the job he once wished he himself could have. "What do lawyers do? Nothing, that's what. Well, except complicate people's lives."

"Lawyers are important!" Sam argued, feeling the need to defend the job he had almost ended up with. "They defend the innocent and reveal the guilty."

"Right, Sam our son would be a total geek in high school," Dean said with a shake of his head. "I don't think so. He'd be on all the sports teams and lead the team to victory each time!"

"Um, no. He'd be studying in his free time, not playing sports. He'd be in all the academic clubs and be on the honor roll every semester."

"Sam, our son is going to be athletic! He'll get Cs and Bs and maybe an A every once in a while. He'll never be on the honor roll and he'll be the one making fun of all the geeks in the academic clubs!"

"Our son is too smart to waste his life on playing games!"

"Which reminds me, he'll be one hell of a video game player. Make all of his friends jealous."

"He'll be too busy doing extra credit to play video games Dean."

"Dude, our son-"

"Uh, wait, since when did we have a son?" Sam interrupted, looking over at Dean. He laughed slightly and shook his head. "I think this is the weirdest thing we've talked about in a long, long time."

Dean grinned and gave a slight shrug. "Yeah, probably. Anyway, if someone asks us anything about it, we'll say-"

"Whatever happens will happen," Sam interrupted, not wanting Dean to think up something stupid. "It's simple and it should work, alright?"

Dean pouted slightly. "Yeah, alright."

"Good," Sam said, leaning his head against the window again.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I know you're not very good at the bar scene. So don't worry, I'll make sure you get lots of guy's numbers."

"Gee, thanks Dean."

**_Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review on your way out...I know the first chapter was probably a lot better...but I didn't want to just skip to the bar...there is a plot in this story...somewhere...I think...Anyway, gay bar next, so review!! Mmkay? Love you all! Totally, I mean it. I do...um, yeah...buh-bye!_**


	3. Prove it

**_Okaaaay. Wow, this took forever to put up. But summer made me lazy... Sorry. And I hope this is good enough. My brain sort of doesn't want to change from summer mode to fanfiction mode unfortunetly, But I did the best i could. Especially considering it's 1:30am here and I'm dead tired. But i am determined to update every single one of my stories. Make sure to leave a review. Please don't make it be too mean, okies? And just to let you all know, even though I sort of poke fun at gay people through out this story, I really have nothing against them. I have some very good bi friends, and some of my stories are slash... But anyway, I digress, read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a message on the way out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review REVIEW!! Review!!!!!!! weiveR... No this is not sublimonal messaging, I promise. Now review!!!!!_**

Dean paused outside the building, his eyes straining to see through the dirty glass window on the door. The first thing his eyes landed on were two guys about his age…kissing. "I'm, uh, kind of having second thoughts here."

Sam sighed from behind his brother and stepped around him, grabbing the doorknob. "Oh come on, we've came this far. Might as well grab a beer before heading back."

Dean nodded and followed Sam closely. Once inside he breathed in the familiar bar smell of beer and smoke. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. He could live through a few beers as long as he didn't look around at the interesting couples. He glanced over to his side and saw a man probably a few years older than him eyeing him with what Dean feared might be lust.

"Dude!" Sam muttered with surprised as Dean's hand gripped his own. He rolled his eyes but turned to face his brother when Dean's grip nearly broke his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm starting to think this idea was stupid," Dean told Sam in a whisper, glancing around at all of the bar customers with caution. "Let's just go to a normal bar…gays go to normal bars right?."

Sam frowned but didn't want to push the matter. The guys here did look kind of intimidating, and if they wanted into Dean's pants…well, Sam wanted to get them both out of there if that was the case. A quick look around showed that it was indeed the case for quite a few of the men. They were eyeing the Winchesters eagerly, and that did not bode well for the two brothers.

Sam bit his lip nervously as one made their way over to them, accompanied by his buddy, or maybe his boyfriend? Sam didn't know, hell, he didn't want to know. They were big too, as in muscular, not fat. Sam thought they kind of looked like football players, only more dangerous. He sighed then smiled as best as he could at the men.

"Hey there Sexy," said the man as he approached the brothers, directing his greeting at the older. Dean smiled back but hid slightly behind Sam. _Great, _Sam thought, _Guess airplanes aren't the only thing he's afraid of._

"You two together?" the other asked, eyeing Sam, who found himself having to be the one to talk to these two since his brother was currently scoping the room for the nearest exit. "'cause we're not. And we were hoping we could chat to you two a bit."

"Um, well, yes actually," Sam said with his best smile. "We've been dating for a few months now, right, uh, Honey?"

Dean turned back to the conversation reluctantly. There was no escaping this, he didn't want Sammy to face the guys alone. After all, his brother _was_ the more girly out of the two, so he would be the one in the most danger right? But did Sam really have to call him _Honey_?

"That's right Baby," Dean said, reluctantly bringing the hand he was holding up to his lips and placing a quick kiss on his little brother's fingers. "And I remember the first time we met. Trust me, you guys will love this story. I looked out the window of my house and there he was in my backyard, picking flowers. When I went out and confronted him about trespassing, he started crying and said he needed them to decorate his doll collection. It was so damn adorable, I just had to give him all the flowers."

The two men were smiling throughout the entire story, muttering faint "Aw"s throughout it. Sam on the other hand looked ready to murder Dean. One man gave a slight nod and said, "I see, well, we won't bother you anymore. I hope you two have a good time. See you." The two left then and both Winchesters breathed a sigh of relief. Dean followed the sigh with a slight smirk. "Damn, I'm good."

"Yeah, sure. You know, you can let go of my hand at anytime," Sam said with a small chuckle. Dean shook his head, "No way Sammy. Not until I know I'm safe from evil guys who will drag me and you off to do who knows what with them."

Sam could hear the genuine nervousness in his brothers and shook his head. "Dude, who are you and what have you done with my brother? Are you seriously that homophobic?"

"I'm not homophobic," Dean argued with a frown. "Just, uh, allergic to sex with guys."

"I'm sure," Sam said rolling his eyes and leading them to a table away from most of the crowd. He sat and his brother copied him across the table. Sam sighed. "Dude, seriously, let go of my hand."

Dean hesitated but let go, crossing his arms. "Fine Sammy, but if some scary man comes and drags you away, I'm not saving you."

"Sure you won't Dean," Sam answered with a knowing smile. He knew Dean would come to his rescue like always…Not that he needed rescuing or anything. "And it's Sam."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, his eyes traveling cautiously around the bar. There was a guy at the counter who seemed to be eyeing his little brother. Dean felt a low growl rise in his throat as he changed to protective older brother. No way was he letting any guy get to Sam. Even if he had to give a few black eyes to do it.

A waitress came over and smiled at the two. "Hey there boys. My name's Alisa, would you like anything?"

"Two beers," Sam said with a smile. He glanced at his big brother who was smiling charmingly at the girl. Dean opened his mouth to no doubt give one of his great pick-up lines but was cut off when Sam's foot connected rather painfully with Dean's leg.

"Ow!"

The waitress looked at Dean with alarm as he said the word and leant down to rub his sore, and probably now bruised, leg. He smiled at her slightly and gave a slight shrug to signal he was fine. She turned and left them to get the drinks.

"That friggin' hurt Sam," Dean complained, leaving his leg alone now to cross his arms again.

"You were going to flirt with the waitress, had to stop you somehow right?" Sam said with a shrug.

"Jealous Sammy?" Dean said teasingly, but without a smile. His leg hurt now, dammit!

"Dude, shut up. This was your stupid plan. If you want to go ahead a blow it, fine, be my guest," Sam said, pouting with the usual look that made Dean feel like a complete ass when the look was made because of him.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, since you're actually going along with the plan without much complaining, I'll try to stick to it too," Dean said pouting slightly himself, though like usual it didn't have much of an effect on Sam. "But, dude, come on. She might have been bi, she might have had a girlfriend! Do you have any idea what that means? Threesomes Sam!"

"That's great Dean," Sam said with a sigh. "But I think you should be finding a way to escape from the cops rather than looking for girls. We can't act like a couple forever."

Dean sighed. "I suppose you're right. Alright, stay here and wait for our beers. I'll go ask around to see if anyone has noticed any high police activity. If you get too scared just yell for me, alright Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded and relaxed in his chair. Well, as much as a good-looking straight guy could relax in a gay bar. Not wanting to know if anybody was checking him out, he stared down at the table and just hoped Dean would be back soon.

"Hey there buddy," Dean said as he sat on the bar stool, a fake grin on his face. He glanced back at Sam, making sure he was alone and okay, then turned back to the man he was now sitting next to and said, "The name's Haze."

"Hey, I'm Jake," the guy said with a charming grin. Dean forced himself to keep his own smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you man," Dean said shook his head no to the bartender who asked if he needed anything to drink. He looked at Jake and said, "I saw you looking over at my table."

"Yeah..." Jake said, glancing back over to Sam with a great deal of interest. Dean moved slightly over to partially block the guy's view of his little brother. "You and him together?"

"Yeah, actually we are, sorry," Dean said with a superior grin. The man just grinned back and said, "Oh, really? Because you and him don't really seem all that in love."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, the smile fading from his face.

"I think I'll go over there and have a little chat with him," Jake told him as he got up and moved toward Sam. Dean clenched his hand into a fist and resisted pounding his fist against the counter and making a scene. "Like hell you will."

Sammy looked up when he heard someone near him. He prayed it would be Dean, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side and he was staring up at some guy around his age. The guy smiled. "Yo, I'm Jake."

"Reid," the youngest Winchester said in greeting, shaking the hand that was offered to him. He flinched in disgusted surprise when Jake lifted his hand up and kissed it. He heard his brother before he saw him. "Get the hell away from him, you freak!"

Dean was at Jake's side now and grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling it away from Jake's hand. He glared daggers at Jake as he positioned himself inbetween him and his little brother. Sam glanced around at the small crowd that had gathered around them, looking for a good show.

"Someone's a tad bit possessive," Jake teased Dean without a smile. He looked at Sam again and then back to the older. "I feel sorry for the guy, having a boyfriend like you."

"Screw you," Dean snapped, pushing the guy back and Sam got up from his seat. "Hey, uh...Haze, cool it," he told his older brother, but Dean only ignored him.

"Why don't we let Reid decide who he likes best?" Jake asked with a smirk, obviously confident in his good looks. He looked at Sam. "Alright? You pick whoever you want. But I gotta tell you, I could make you feel things that this guy never could."

Dean looked over to Sam and saw his face had paled considerably with that last comment. Poor Sammy, having to stomach such a revolting thought. Sam looked at Dean and then back to Jake. "I-I pick Haze, of course," he told Jake, reaching down for his brother's hand and taking it loosely in his own. Dean smiled triumphantly. "Ha, looks like i win." He ignored the fact that it was an odd thing to win.

Jake glared at Dean for a moment, and seemed as though he was studying him. "You know, it's weird, but I don't seem to be getting the vibe from you..."

"Vibe?" Dean muttered, confused.

"I don't think you're really gay," Jake challenged, looking at Dean with a smug look. Dean mouth hung open slightly, but then started to form an arguement. Before he could though, Jake simply added, "Prove it."

"Prove it? How the hell would we do that?" Dean asked angrily. He swore he was gonna give this guy a black eye before the night was through.

"Kiss him," Jake said with a sigh, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. Both Winchester brother's eyes widened and Jake added, "On the lips I mean, no cheating. And you'd better be able to prove it, 'Cause you don't even wanna know what we do with straight guys in here." The crowd chuckled knowingly at this and Dean gulped. It seemed this guy wasnt bluffing.

"K-kiss, come on, we don't need to prove any-" Sam started but was cut off as Dean reached up and brought Sam's face down to his and their lips met. Both Sam and Dean resisted the urge to gag. For some reason, the first thought that came to Sam's mind was Dean's baby, the impala, and how much fun it might be to run his brother over with it. Dean's thoughts consisted only of mouthwash.

The brothers pulled away from the kiss at the same time, breathless. It was everything Sam could do not to look like he desperately needed to find the nearest bathroom and be sick. Dean tried his hardest to imagine it had been a chick he'd just kissed and not his little brother. One thing was certain, they were definetly never mentioning this again.

"Happy?" Dean asked Jake, sounding incredibly ticked. Jake shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good," Dean muttered, relieved that the creepy, evil gay guys weren't going to hurt them...or do something worse. "C'mon Reid, we're leaving."

"Yeah," Sam agreed right away, walking immedietly towards the exit. Thankfully, no one tried to stop him. Dean waited til Sam was almost to the exit to turn back to Jake. "And this is for eyeing my guy," he said as he sent a fist into Jake's face, certain it would result in a black eye. He grinned as he took of running to the exit. He passed Sam on his way out and grabbed his little brother's arm, pulling him along. They both got into the impala and Dean started it up immedietly, taking off.

Sam sighed as he relaxed back in the seat, glad to get away from that place.

"So Dean, we're heading back to the motel then?" he asked, looking at his brother.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked looking over at Sam quickly to give him a look as though he were crazy. "I just kissed my goddamn brother. I need a beer."

Sam laughed and silently agreed. Looks like they were going to a straight bar after all.

**_You know what? I think I type too much in the author notes... Oh well, I wonder if anyone reads these anyway... Well, If you guys are nice and give me five reviews by noon tomorrow, I'll update within five days, okay? Promise. Now be good little readers and review. And remember, I love you all!!!!!!_**

****

**_Review! You know you want to..._**


End file.
